1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button including a button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the button body for attachment of the button to a garment.
2. Prior Art
A known button comprises a button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric. In attachment, a tapering end of the tack member's shank is pierced through a garment fabric, and is then forced into a hollow hub of the button body so as to deform the tapering end of the shank, thus securing the latter to the hollow hub of the button body. However, in this prior button the shank of the tack member is solid through its entire length and hence requires relatively great force for the deformation of its tapering end. This great force often causes not only the tack member's shank but also the button body's hollow hub to be inclined; as a result, the button is attached to the garment fabric in an inclined position.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 57-79409 discloses a button in which a tack member has a hollow shank so that its tapering end can be deformed with relatively small force. However, because the hollow in the shank extends from its tapering end to its base portion, the shank tends to be easily bent or otherwise deformed in its base portions during insertion of the shank into the hollow hub of the button body. With this arrangement it is difficult to attach the button to a garment fabric in a proper position.